User talk:BeholdtheVision
1Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the What if Percy lost his memory? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 18:51, February 28, 2010 Hi! I'm Forest. If you need any help, you can ask me... :) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 19:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the club. And for future references, if you accidentally click the "Create a new article" button, you can go back :). Sparrowsong 19:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You're a fan of Harry Potter too? (Percy Jackson could whoop his butt any day day, though) :D ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 19:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Saw your post on kiwi's page. I LOVE WARRIORS! Have you seen the FF wiki yet? Filled with warriors freaks like me! And everyone there is really nice... or else... ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 20:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm Thinkaboutthisname, as you can probably tell. If you need some help with anything, just ask. :) I'm usually online. TATN / Thalia! 20:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I've never acctually heard of Warriors! I've been hearing a lot about it on here though and I'm thinking about reading it. What's the first one called? Have you ever heard of The Gallagher Girls? ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 20:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Warriors No, I haven't been on warriorcats, but I go on the wiki occasionally… I go on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki more often. My warrior name is Forestheart, and, although I'm a girl, Forestheart is a boy. He's a dark gray tom with a tuft of fur on his head and forest-green eyes. :) I love Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Birchfall, and Thornclaw. Thornclaw is so amazing… ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 01:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) OC's I got no idea how they make those pitures i draw mine by hand and scan them into my computer Warboss95 18:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please? Sure I'll help. XD It seems like a good idea! [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyra] 22:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I can answer your questions on TATN's page.....er....well, on my talk page there's instrustions that I got from Leafwhisker before she left. and, no, she is not THE Thalia. There's a picture of her on her Devient Art profile. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyra 20:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) so....let me get this strait.....you're using me in a story? Yeah! Sure, that's fine! And you want me to tell SallyPerson and Warboss? [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyra] 20:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Hermione in Greek is Ερμιόνη and Michael is Μιχαήλ. XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 23:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'd like to be your friend! [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 00:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey what is your favorite book series? Tacomania99 17:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay......What's with the BLA BLA BLA thing? XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 19:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) [[http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720 |Μιχαήλ]] 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) A group story is where a write the story TOGETHER. Do you want me to write the rest of that chapter, or what? XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 20:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay! XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 20:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) hey hermione, can i write the blog serieses into a fanfiction? or just the fourth one? i promise i will credit you for it if you let me. it was your idea in the first place and i don't like stealing, so i won't write it if you don't want me to, i just think it would be better to make it into a fanfiction instead of just pasting what the blog said. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 22:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I didn't ask, Bard eric did. XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 22:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Name You know how in the beginning people thought you were a girl because of Hermione Granger? Well, I've been reading the Iliad, and one of the Greek commanders, (who is a guy) was named Hermione. Just wanted to let you know!!![[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 13:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 18:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!![[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't access your older blog posts. I need 2-5 but I can't find them. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. They're on my watchlist. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Blogging Camp Half-Blood: Bard eric's Version ok, i saved it. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 19:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me o read and review? Or write something? Or what? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 20:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) do you want to write the part of my version that is in your POV? there is only one, by the way. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 23:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just not now. Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 23:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) If you ever want to see Sparrowsong again, you will stop your blog posts. I have her hostage, and I will kill her easily. I will soon again be King Titan over all the universe. Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 00:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) favor please hi this is iansgameroom, i just wrote the first chapter of my first story. it is called The 3rd Olympian War. do you mind reading it and commenting your feelings about it on my blog that i made. i would really appreciate it. Thanks, Iansgameroom Sorry, I didn't see your message. I could make a poll for you, if you want. Just tell me the question and options. --Sparrowsong 21:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll get on it sometime soon. Do you know that Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 person? The one who claims to be holding me hostage? --Sparrowsong 21:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply It's got nothing to do with you, for the record. It's just that the RP you've started up is not Fanfiction and therefore does not belong on this wikia; there is already a wikia set up (demigods.wikia.com) for this purpose. All I see on my "home" feed is obnoxious notifications that someone has posted another one or two line, shoddy RP post. I don't care if that's how you guys RP, because I don't run said RP, nor do I participate in it, but I was hoping that out of courtesy for myself and other users who do not participate in your RPG you guys could move it to where it properly belonged. Some of us actually want to read what's published, and there's no chance of that happening if those articles are continually pushed down by your guys' RPG. LemonFairy 01:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I think that maybe too much of a good thing is not good. People were really into it and now they're turning the page into just a random talk page or doing unrealistic things like: *sends Kronos to Tartarus*. I think maybe we could cool it for a bit, then think some really good new ideas to continue them. We could make it some kind of quest instead of a huge, continuous battle. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 18:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Last name Well, technically, all demigods are distantly related. But in our characters case, Their parents have the same dad but different mom. My characters last name was named after my late grandma. Odst grievous 13:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm good with that. Odst grievous 13:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC OC's Together I think it should be 4 demigods that go on the quest. Ava, Natalie, Zack, and Michael. Makes sense, don't you think? Plus a son of Ares, two kids of Athena, and a child of Hades sounds pretty good to me. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 14:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) New Blog Series I'll go on the quest for the new blog series. I've been pretty bored lately, and this will probably help get rid of the boredom. ;D Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 02:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Uh...... his mom's dead. Odst grievous 12:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) No, I said there parents had same dad, different mom. can i write book four? Odst grievous 18:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) If you want he can make an appearance. Odst grievous 19:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Odst grievous 20:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok sorry Hermione6720/Michael987654321/Michael 23:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) um, by the way hermione, i'm a girl. i just saw on the friends part of your userpage you called me 'he'. just saying. Feels like being anonymous 23:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks for changing it! Feels like being anonymous 23:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Michael/Michael987654321/Hermione6720 17:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I know Daisy's still your OC Hazelcats 21:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey and Hiya First of all, Really? Second, I did noteven say I would! Third, okay, I give in, That Zoe Nightshade thing sounds really cool! Fourth, Do you really think i am going to like Marvel Fanfictions wiki? Fifth, okay, I give in on that to! (sighs) Sixth, Bye! Samianthaan 19:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I will later. I'm on a computer that doesn't have Photoshop. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 16:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You can now find me at Formspring.me as SallyPerson. I am also on twitter. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 23:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Replied Stories As of course, me, Hazel, I will reply. The family seriese? I think maybe you could have something dramatic happen with Genie's brother, like a quest where she finds him and they fight, or perhaps Lizzy comes back to help?? Not sure!!! Hazel/ R.S. Aella 23:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Here's OC's Together's logo. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 06:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's Percy's Choice's logo. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 06:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I will, don't worry. -Leafwhisker 15:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry, I'll try and get around to that sometime. --Sparrowsong 19:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Really?? You looked up to me?? Woah. But, yeah. Go to Warriors Fanfiction Wiki for some awesome people! FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 18:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you how much I love your stories!!!!! If you ever need help or want to do a collaboration on a story, just ask, and I'll say yes!!!! I also have a lot of good sayings or descriptions of Natalie if you want them. I'm going to make a page of them that anyone can use.[[User:SallyPerson| Natalie' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Cole]] 16:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) None taken. I don't think I could fall in love with someone I met over the Internet. You don't really know them. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 15:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I purposely made Arthur without shoes, FYI. I can add them if u want me 2. SallyPerson 18:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Here. SallyPerson 18:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I like this one better. SallyPerson 18:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ava dies a day after The Howl of the Hound, speak to me once your ready to write it, I have it planned out, and I will tell you how she dies. :D -Leafwhisker 01:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) So I was thinking that when you and Kyra die, Zia could come live with me, Jean lives with Ava, and Arthur can live with Zack. When Ava dies....What does Jean do? She could live with me, or she could live permanently at CHB. Then when I die, (about 2 years after Ava) Zia will go live at CHB year-round, and Arthur will prob. go too. SallyPerson 22:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I started writing my death. It's awesome. Sky-diving accident, awesome, right? lolSallyPerson 22:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Michael, I just read on Kronos' talk page that you are a traitor. Is this true? Or are you a spy?SallyPerson 00:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Go on the IRC. Tell me on here when you're on. SallyPerson 00:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Divas Please don't feed the divas. In other words, when another user threatens to quit, just ignore them instead of begging them to stay. Leaving is their choice. We don't need another incident like what happened at the end of March, when TATN quit and the Wiki fell into complete chaos. We need to show these users that they're no more important than anyone else, and the Wiki most certainly can function just fine without them. Thanks :). Sparrowsong 00:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Random I tried the new wiki you made up: It is pretty good, okay really good. Samianthaan/Hula/Annie αστέρι 15:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) LoGo Any colors you want??? -Χαμηλή Γότθος Here it is. If you want something changed please tell me! :) Okay, Sorrry! Χαμηλή Γότθος I couldnt find one with a guy on it so I did Greek Fire. how is this? -Χαμηλή Γότθος Charcters so where do u get a charcter with a backround you know like on charcters pages???